Sin Tí
by Bra1
Summary: Una chica piensa acerca de la soledad que siente sin esa persona especial para ella.Un solo capitulo, lean y denme su opinion [ONESHOOT]


Antes de leer el fic doy unos avisos:  
  
-Lo escribí antes de ver "X-Men2" y aun con esas esta pareja me sigue gustando ^_^  
  
-Acepto criticas sobre el estilo y demás pero no sobre el argumento, me da igual que la gente me diga que tal es pareja de tal por que esto es un fanfic y aquí cada cual escribe lo que su imaginación le manda.  
  
-Esta dedicado a mis dos personajes favoritos de X-Men así que quien me conozca sabrá perfectamente desde que lea las notas quienes son y que pareja es ^_^. Ahora si el fic:  
  
SIN TI  
  
Había sido horrible, cada día que pasaba sin el era mas deprimente, lo echaba de menos, no podía dejar de pensar en el.  
  
La chica dueña de estos pensamientos se tiro a la cama dejando caer todo su peso de golpe en el colchón, había llegado de clase y aun teniendo un examen al día siguiente era incapaz de ponerse a estudiar. Cada momento del día lo tenia consagrado a recordarlo a el, a pensar en el,¿por qué tenia que haberse enamorado de el?,todo hubiese sido más fácil si se hubiese enamorado de un chico de su edad,¿pero que decia?el verbo amar no entraba en sus posibilidades, estaba maldita y siempre lo estaría, todo por su culpa de condición de mutante.  
  
La chica se levanto de la cama con pereza y se dirigió hacia el espejo de su habitación, no le gustaba lo que veía reflejado allí pero esa era su realidad; no es que fuese fea al contrario era una chica bastante mona dentro de lo normal sino que se lo dijesen a sus dos primeros amigos de la escuela de "jóvenes talentos" Bobby y John, no era eso lo que la molestaba era lo que en realidad la apartaba del mundo, de las personas que quería, no era su baja estatura, ni tampoco sus suaves curvas, menos aun sus tristes ojos ni su largo cabello, era su ropa lo que la molestaba, esos largos vaqueros con esa camiseta de manga larga y esos guantes, esos malditos guantes que siempre tenia que llevar, la única protección para no dañar a sus seres queridos.  
  
Lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos aun sin querer, no podía evitarlo, el no estaba con ella, el la única persona que podía ayudarla a dejar de sufrir, cada vez que miraba sus enguantadas manos y su cubierto, bien cubierto cuerpo acababa igual y enseguida echaba mano a su pecho donde un "colgante" reposaba, las placas del ejercito que él le había dado para que se las guardase, lo único que todavía tenia de él, lo único que conseguía calmar un poco su llanto y su dolor, no tenia nada mas solo esa única esperanza de volver a verlo, era la única esperanza que su corazón aun mantenía haciéndola sufrir y a la vez haciéndola feliz, para ella eso simbolizaba esas placas, un futuro, un futuro en el que él volvería y cumpliría su promesa, aquella promesa que le hizo en el tren, él estaría con ella y la protegería, no dejaría que le pasase nada malo.  
  
Otra vez su silencioso llanto se escapaba de su control, aun que quisiese no podía evitarlo, daba igual lo que los demás le dijesen nada podía confórtala en esos momentos, ya podían venir sus dos mejores amigos John y Bobby llamando a su puerta que ella no abriría, que tratase de hablar con ella Tormenta y tampoco le haría caso mucho menos a Scott y sobre todo nunca le contaría a Jean su problema.  
  
Su llanto se volvió más obvio, aun que quería no podía odiar a esa mujer que tan buena era con ella, ni siquiera por el echo de que esa mujer fuese la que amase el hombre del que ella se había enamorado...  
  
Otra vez miro sus manos, era imposible que nadie pudiese quererla siendo como era, eso ella lo sabia perfectamente, nada querría nunca estar con alguien a quien no puedes tocar era así de simple, nadie estaría nunca dispuesto a estar con ella sabiendo lo que le pasaba.  
  
Otra vez salieron lagrimas de sus ojos, fluía con total libertad aunque ella trataba de retenerlas, simplemente no podía, simplemente no quería, sabia la verdad pero aun así no quería aceptarla su corazón se negaba a obedecer a su cabeza .Sabia que él la amaba a ella y que nunca ella ocuparía ese lugar en su corazón, daba igual lo que la gente le dijese y sugiriese.  
  
Por mucho empeño que le ponía para aprender a controlar sus poderes no lo conseguía no era como el poder de Bobby que podía tocar las cosas congelándolas solo cuando el quisiese, su poder era distinto no podía acercarse a nadie prácticamente, no podía siquiera rozarse por eso siempre vestía con ropa que le cubriese bien su cuerpo y siempre sin falta con guantes fuese invierno o verano, eso era poco importante en su caso.  
  
Trataba de parar sus lagrimas y para ello se dedicaba a mirar a su alrededor observando cada detalle de la habitación, su amplitud, la cantidad de camas que había, las líneas del suelo..lo que fuese con tal de olvidar lo que estaba pensando y así dejar de llorar de una vez.  
  
Más lagrimas fluían por sus ojos, era una suerte que a esa hora todos estuviesen con distintas actividades en los jardines, los chicos jugando fútbol o baloncesto y la mayor parte de las chicas en la sombra hablando en grupitos sobre sus típicos temas. Eso la entristeció aun más de lo que ya estaba, ella nunca podía jugar a esa clase de deportes que eran por equipos ni tampoco podía juntarse con las demás chicas a hablar sobre lo que ellas hablaban, moda y chicos, no podía simplemente llegar y decir "estoy enamorada de un chico mayor que yo y ni siquiera se su edad aunque podría ser mi padre incluso" era tan tan estúpido  
  
¿Por qué las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin control?, no podía, por una parte quería dejar de llorar pero por otra quería por una vez poder soltar todo su dolor ,echarlo afuera, librarse por fin de el; quizás cuando por fin lo hiciese se sentiría mejor e incluso podría encontrar una solución a su problema.  
  
Lagrimas, lagrimas y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos fluidamente derramándose por sus mejillas y cayendo en su pecho sobre las placas que de el colgaban. Por fin por primera vez podía llorar tranquilamente dejando sus lagrimas fluir libremente y tratar de seguir adelante, quería librarse de ese dolor a como diera lugar no quería estar siempre así; sabia cual era su destino aunque aun así no quería aceptarlo.  
  
Tras un buen rato descargando su tristeza mediante sus lagrimas se levanto de la cama acercándose a la ventana para mirar al jardín, todos estaban allí, entre los chicos se veía a Bobby y John jugando al fútbol con el resto de los chicos, más allá se podía divisar distintos grupos de chicas hablando animadamente, parecían estar todas pasándoselo bien aun con su...problema, parecían vivir felices aun sin sus familias y con su diferencia.  
  
Tanta depresión para nada, tras apartar un momento la vista y volverla a fijar hacia el jardín pudo ver algo que le llamo la atención; no era la única con esa clase de problema en uno de los grupos pudo ver a una chica a la que conocía, una compañera de su habitación quizás de cursos menores, ella tenia el mismo problema prácticamente no podía apenas hablar; la miro ella la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios como invitándola a bajar y unirse al grupo.  
  
Las lagrimas pararon por fin, se retiro de la ventana acercándose al espejo donde volvió a ver nuevamente su reflejo, aunque no le gustaba sabia que tendría que aprender a vivir con el así que se arreglo el pelo y se lavo la cara no sin antes volver a el espejo y mirarse.  
  
"Sin ti, pero aun así ha llegado el momento de pasar pagina y seguir viviendo. Aun sin ti yo seguiré aquí para cuando vuelvas, sin ti"fue lo ultimo que se oyó de la chica que bajo apresuradamente las escaleras apretando fuertemente su colgante. "Sin ti"  
  
NOTAS: Espero que a quien lo halla leído le halla gustado ^_^agradecería que me dejaseis un review dándole al botoncito de abajo o me mandaseis un e-mail a mi correo: bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com.  
  
Dentro de lo que cabe el fic creo que me ha salido bien aunque la idea principal se perdió un poco sobre todo al final ( claramente la frase del final no creo que tenga mucho sentido).  
  
Si a la gente le gusta el fic puedo plantearme la idea de escribir otro ^_^que tengo en la cabeza pero eso depende de la gente de aka. De todos modos gracias por leer mi fic n_n  
  
Bra^^ 


End file.
